Once Upon A Child
by No Fate 1990
Summary: This story is a crossover between Harry Potter and 2017 Beauty and The Beast movie remake. Adam and Belle have a baby named Grayson who is a stillborn. As a child in a different alternate universe, Grayson reunites with his mother Hermoine who teaches at Hogwarts.
1. Birth and Death of My Dream

Belle's p.o.v (Emma Watson)

Painfully loud, numerous screams echo my distress. I can hear Adam, Chip, and my dad talking and

pacing the hallways. Mrs. Pots offers me comfort during my time of great travail. She has given

birth before so she knows how I feel. "Just one more big push" the doctor instructs. Emotionally

and physically tired, I deliver a stillborn named Grayson. All I know is darkness and sorrow

instead of hope.


	2. An Early Endless Winter

Belle's p.o.v

An early endless winter

My dark bitterly cold world

Enormous hole in my heart

Nothingness

Devastating consequences

Unclear motives

Really dark magic

Eden's secret hidden treasure


	3. Back At This Thing Again

Hermoine's p.o.v

You drifted off to elsewhere. You liberated

me without saying a word. I have moved forward, but

I am back at this thing again which is wondering what if.

As rare and precious as a diamond, you were surely trueblue.

I have moved forward, but I am back at this thing again which

is remembering you.


	4. Yesterday's Remnants

Time Period: A Flashback

Scenario: Gray's birth, death, and resurrection

Grayson's p.o.v

My mother struggled long and hard to deliver me. Her suffering was partially my fault. It was more

of a burden, no blessing, that was lifted off her body. As a dove, my soul found a place among

the stars. Agatha, the same witch who turned my father into a beast, granted me a second

chance at life. With Agatha's help, I enrolled in Hogwarts where my mother taught gifted kids

including me.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Scenario: Spending time with Hermoine, Harry, and Ron at Hogwarts

Grayson's p.o.v

Yesterday's remnants

Ashes of our dying dreams

My home is wherever you are

Bottomless deep blue ocean

Your love

Enchanting pure magic

A brief glimpse into the future

Heaven on earth


	5. Even More Sad Beautiful Tragic

Place: Adam's Gravesite

Hermoine's p.o.v

A marble stoned angel marks Adam's gravesite. Adam was my husband and former coworker.

Harry, Ron, and him were great pals. My friend and colleague, Ginny hooked us up. We were

married briefly, but we cherished each other. His death plus the passing of our stillborn

Grayson almost destroyed me. "Grayson is alive. Agatha resurrected our son. He is attending

Hogwarts. I am his teacher as a matter of fact" I share with Adam's spirit.


	6. Spellbound and Speechless

Grayson's p.o.v

Going under a little bit

Only hope can be my safety aid kit

I am spellbound and speechless

Now or tomorrow, I will get a hold of myself

Going under a little bit

Only time can perform a miracle

I am spellbound and speechless

Now or tomorrow, I will disappear along with the sunset


	7. Count Dracula

Hermoine's p.o.v

Agatha's loud humming awakes me at midnight. I wonder what is she doing inside my house at this

time of night? I encounter Agatha and Grayson downstairs in the library. They are doing research

about Count Dracula. "Why are you doing research about Count Dracula?" Cranky, I question them.

"Aggie believes Dad is still alive. He can be the reincarnated version of Count Dracula" Grayson

explains. I am at a total lost for words. "Since you love to read, you can read Bram Stroker's Dracula"

Agatha orders. I lose my mind between the pages.


	8. An Immortal Among Men

Agatha's p.o.v

Beyond these castle walls

An immortal among men

Living in complete isolation twenty four seven

Let love wait


	9. Passing Through

Heromine's p.o.v

Today, like previous days, Grayson and I flew to Hogwarts. A castle looking over town captured

Grayson's attention. "Look! Mom, I see a castle!" Grayson pointed out. "You're right, son" I

confirmed. This was the first time that I have seen the castle. I wondered if Count Dracula aka

Adam lived there? I might check the castle out with Ron and Harry after school.


	10. Express Yourself

Agatha's p.o.v

I catch Hermoine, Ron, and Harry having a long intense conversation in the library. They are

planning to visit Dracula's castle. Adam is the reincarnated version of Count Dracula. My presence

startles the lovely trio. "Hello, my name is Agatha. I am Hermoine's sister in law. I am a witch" I

introduce myself to Ron and Harry. They embrace me as if I am their sister. Hermoine remains

beside herself.


	11. Nearly Terrified

Scenario: Agatha, Hermoine, Grayson, Harry, and Ron are exploring Dracula's castle. Eventually, they

encounter Dracula himself.

Hermoine's p.o.v

Like a sad song played repeatedly, you are losing your memory

I am nearly terrified

Visions of a happy fairytalelike ending for us appear impossible

Even if you are beast, I believe you are beautiful and kind inside


	12. Dim Light Bulb

Adam aka Dracula's p.o.v

A dim light bulb

My once intelligent brain

Back in the darkness again

Eternal memory loss

Realm of uncertainty

A silly old pipe dream

Slow dancing with you underneath the stars

Enchant me and entertain me if you wish


	13. Infinitely Unexplainable Why

Grayson's p.o.v

My cross to bear

An infinitely unexplainable why

Your prerogative

Extremely highly sensitive subject

A matter of trust

Holding your heart in my hands

An infinitely unexplainable why

Your dark magic

A pretty dying rose


	14. Never Will Be Normal Again

Adam's p.o.v

Never will be normal again, I am a hot mess. I never promised you a life full of bliss in the first

place. Never will be normal again, you give me space at last. Never will be normal again, our

future and present reality echoes the past.


	15. Garnet Flower

Agatha's p.o.v

Striptease

A beautiful surrender and release

Such a terrible loss and blessing

Self-sacrifice

Your great purge

Sweet great relief

This belief in something much more

Endless bewilderment

My happy new beginning


	16. Empty, But Full of Grace

Hermoine's p.o.v

"Hermoine, how is Adam? When will he return to Hogwarts?" Harry throws at me during lunch. All

I can do is sigh and hope for the best. "Is Adam's condition really that bad?" Ron asks reading my

body lanuage. "The dark side has gotten ahold of Adam. He enjoys being a vampire more than

my husband and Grayson's dad. I don't know what to do with him" I admit. "Let me help you"

Agatha offers presenting me with a red rose.


	17. The Dark Prince

Adam's p.o.v

Roses symbolize our once deep passionate love

I can't memorize or recall your name anymore

Nevermind me please

Chaos and confusion follows me everywhere


	18. Resistant Stubborn Love

Hermoine's p.o.v

Still stuck in the past without any hopes of moving forward, a resistant stubborn love. I want to

believe you don't mean to be distant and silent on all matters.


	19. A Time To Make It Go Away

Agatha's p.o.v

Pure feel good sensation

A time to make it go away

Your wish is my command


	20. Changeling

Aria's p.o.v (A changeling)

Grayson was gone by dawn's first early light. Agatha and Prince Adam brought me here to take his

place. Anyhow, I spend my time organizing books in the library. My humming drowns out the sound

of Hermoine's shouting, "I want my son back!".


	21. I Want My Son Back

Hermoine's p.o.v

"I WANT MY SON BACK!" I yell at the top of my lungs. My request falls upon deaf ears. "Didn't you

always wanted to have a daughter?" Adam deflects. "NO!" I shout stomping my foot. "I can't get

your son back. He is lost forever. I had performed the wrong spell" Agatha confesses.


	22. Till My Heart Stops

I'll keep breathing till my heart stops-Too Far Moon, Till My Heart Stops

Grayson's p.o.v

Although I am your child,

I am still withheld from you.

I have been banished to a far

away land where wild beasts

reside. I'll keep breathing till

my heart stops.


	23. You will be safe in my arms

Rain will pour down and waves will crash all around, but you will be safe in my arms

-Plumb, In My Arms

Hermoine's p.o.v (reclaiming Grayson)

Falling through ripples,

your teardrops fall into my hands.

My love for you goes on for miles

like sandcastles. You will be safe

in my arms now and forevermore.


	24. Lesser Half of A Whole

Adam's p.o.v

Dragging Grayson, Hermoine storms through the front door of my castle. I invite her to join Aria,

Agatha, and me for a tea party. "Now that Grayson is back, I order for you to send Aria back to

where ever she came from" Hermoine demands. "That's impossible!" I argue. "Why not?" She

challenges me. "I can't undo a spell" Agatha explains. Aria disappears in her own timing.


	25. Erase my existence for I am nobody

Aria's p.o.v

I am the spear that Cupid struck

your heart with. Erase my existence

for I am nobody. Eventually, I will

disappear on my own

timing.


	26. Rainbow Angel

Scenario: Agatha misses her daughter Aria aka Grayson's temporary replacement

Agatha's p.o.v

Slow to respond, you row your boat

elsewhere, just a little beyond the pond.

You are a precious diamond that is

shining in your own right. In your

private sanctuary, your colorful

wings spread as far as the

blue sky. I will never know

why and that's okay.


	27. At Your Best You are love

At your best, you are love -Aaliyah, At Your Best You Are Love

Hermoine's p.o.v

Somehow Adam was able to teach again at Hogwarts. He had become bored with the vampire act.

Harry and Ron were happy to have their friend back. Agatha helped Adam with his classes. They

didn't bother me at all. I couldn't take their craziness again. We cooperated for Grayson's sake.


	28. You didn't know because You never asked

Hermoine's p.o.v

Ever since Aria has disappeared, Agatha has been distant. She prefers spending time in the

library over interacting with the outside world. "Was Aria related to you in someway?" I bring up

in attempt to break the silence between us. "The changeling Aria was my daughter. You didn't

know because you never asked" she reveals.


	29. Extraction and Evaporation

Aria's p.o.v (as a ghost)

Silence engulfs me and it feels as if I am drowning underwater

Only time knows when I will hit the floor and knock on heaven's door

Between now and the hereafter

Evaporation

Senseless needless extraction

Extravagant homecoming party

A bittersweet goodbye

Solemn Autumn

Your brutal wake up call

Looming doom

My trail of tears


	30. Safe inside the sanctuary of my mind

Agatha's p.o.v

Safe inside the sanctuary of my mind

You don't stop breathing or dancing

Still you're not completely whole or present


	31. A Rare Occurrence

Belle's p.o.v

A special rare occurrence, your possible great potential.

An unfathomable concept, your unfinished lifework.

A fading memory, your brief existence was a story that ended with a huge cliffhanger.

Vanishing dreams, echoes of what could've should've would've been.

You were as sweet as apple pie.

Loosely knit together, the tie that connected us came undone too easily and quickly.

Born to die, your body was worn out like paper.

The thorn in your side never disappeared.

Born to die, you were torn away from me too soon.

Somewhere over the moon, you now rest in peace.


	32. Dancing alone with a ghost

Adam's p.o.v

Dancing alone with a ghost, I am totally lost. I overlook the huge heavy cost. It feels strange

and yet so sweet as an orange.


	33. A Christmas Baby and Angel

Agatha's p.o.v

Adam and Belle have forbidden me to attend the birth. They want to savor this special moment with

their son and new baby who is expected to be girl. Patiently, I wait in the hallway. I hum silently

to myself as I watch snowflakes fall from the sky. I want to get out of the castle and build a

snowman, but the blistering cold weather is keeping me inside. Plus, I want to be available for

Adam and Belle if there is a complication with the birth. I spot a young female tresspasser outside.

She doesn't appear to care if she builds a snowman on private property. She removes her hood and

then my heart races. I run outside to embrace my daughter Aria. I help her build the rest of

the snowman.


	34. Yesterday's Baby and Child

Aria's p.o.v

Becoming a memory

Yesterday's baby and child

Passing through like a sweet aroma

A tale as old as time


	35. Spinning Saturn

You taught me the courage of stars before you left how Light carries on endlessly even after death

-Sleeping At Last, Saturn

Time Period: A Flashback-During a blizzard-A Time Before The Curse

Place: A Bedroom in Adam's Castle

Event: Aria's birth

Agatha (screaming and pushing really hard): AHA..AHA..AHA.

Ms. Pots (comforting Agatha): OH MY Poor Child

Agatha (begging anyone): Please make it stop

Agatha and Adam's father (playing the role of doctor): Keep on pushing, honey

Agatha (exhausted): I can't

Adam (motivating Agatha): Yes. You can do this.

Agatha: I need mother. I wish she was still alive.


	36. Majestic Celestial Sunshine

Agatha's p.o.v

Majestic Celestial Sunshine

One Sweet immortal child of mine

Such a small precious wonder


	37. The Girl in the Red Cape

Agatha's p.o.v

As I walk through town, I can hear people whispering witch and other cursed words.


	38. Blossoming Flourishing Hope

Aria's p.o.v

Grabbed by the lungs and wings

Redemption

A mother's love

Blossoming flourishing hope


	39. A Different Light and Version

Agatha's p.o.v

Chasing after a different light and version of the truth

Echoes of what should've could've would've been

Lingering memories


	40. Your Other Stronghold and Comfort

Aria's p.o.v

Jumping right in front of me

One huge stumbling block

Your other stronghold and comfort


	41. Even Now We begin to slowly bloom & die

Belle's p.o.v

Like bloody red roses

Even now we begin to slowly bloom and die

A bittersweet symphony describes our long history

Hold me up like a cross if you must


End file.
